Death of a Master
by Black Raider
Summary: Alternate and longer ending to Kung Fu Panda in which Shifu dies from his battle with Tai Lung. Don't kill me! The story will get better in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Read it before you kill me for killing off Shifu. I don't like it either, but I wanted to see what others could do with this. But since no one will do it, I'll fulfill my own wishes.

Told from Shifu's point of view until his death, and then it will be a normal story.

Starts out when Shifu just apologized to Tai Lung.

**Death of a Master**

I stared into Tai Lung's eyes, silently pleading forgiveness. I never meant to turn him into a monster. But that's what pride does.

For a moment, it looked like he would forgive me.

Then, he hardened his heart once more. Tai Lung snarled and lunged, slamming me into the Moon Pool steps and catching my throat in a death grip. My hands flew to his hand, desperately trying to pull away.

"I don't want your apology." Tai Lung seethed. He pushed off of me and raised me high, shaking me. "I want my scroll!" I gasped for breath, trying to pull away. The villagers had to be safe, but I had to make sure. Tai Lung's eyes went past me and to the golden dragon above.

"What?" he gaped.

I remembered how I had given Po the Dragon Scroll to protect from Tai Lung. Tai Lung was furious now.

"WHERE IS IT?!" he yelled. He slammed my body into the steps. I felt the back of my neck crack a little from the sharp step edge. My body cracked the marble around it. I gasped, knowing I would die soon. But I could at least reveal the truth.

I gasped out, "Dragon Warrior….has taken scroll halfway across…" Tai Lung tightened his grip. "…._China_…by now." I coughed, gagging a little. "You will…._never_…see that scroll…Tai Lung." Tai Lung unsheathed his claws and tightened his grip as tight as he could. "Never!" I gasped, desperate for air. "Never….." My eyes rolled back in their sockets, but I was fully aware of Tai Lung's fierce growl and his sharp claws slashing across my face. I cried out weakly, barely alive. Tai Lung let me go, but I hardly gasped. Tai Lung took a fistful of my head fur and pulled it back, revealing my unprotected throat. He lunged again, growling triumphantly.

He was ready to kill me.

And I, truthfully, was ready to die in the most agonizing way Tai Lung could think of.

He just barely cut my throat when someone yelled, "HEY!"

Po.

That idiot.

That loyal idiot.

I could hardly hear Po and Tai Lung talking before Tai Lung rushed over and attacked. My head dropped and hit the floor, but I couldn't feel any pain. I heard Tai Lung and Po's fight disappear into the Valley of Peace village. I just lay there, weak and in pain. I was also unconscious. But my head was swimming with thoughts; good memories I cherished, bad memories I dreaded, and all the things I regretted the most.

I thought of how much Po had grown in being a warrior. He came to the Jade palace as a clumsy idiot who couldn't do much of anything except cook. But he learned so fast. I prayed to the gods it would be enough to stop Tai Lung.

I thought of the Five, my own children that I never showed how proud I was of them. Tigress especially. I had always referred her as my daughter more than my student. But I never showed the fatherly love I should've. I had once promised myself that, before I died, I would tell her how proud I really was.

Would I get the chance?

I thought about Tai Lung last. He was a great son, but he grew to be a dark warrior. After he had gone to Chor Gom Prison, I kept thinking about what would happen if I had never took him in as a cub.

It wouldn't be the same.

I would've never met Tigress. I never would have taken her in when no one else would. Monkey might've been my only student considering Master Oogway took him in first. Mantis, Viper, and Crane wouldn't be here. Po would never realize his destiny.

In some ways, I regret taking Tai Lung in. He made my life living heck tonight. But in other ways, I'm thankful. I wouldn't have met the Five or Po if it wasn't for him.

"Master!"

I felt the vibration of hurried footsteps. Someone shook me gently.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

"Shifu! Shifu, are you ok?"

Someone's furry hand lifted my head up. I grunted and opened my eyes.

"Po." I whispered. "You're alive? Or we're both dead."

"No, master, I didn't die." Po said. "I defeated Tai Lung." My ears perked up a little and I stared into the panda's eyes.

"You did?" I asked. Po nodded a proud smile on his face. I smiled, too. "Wow." I said softly. "It is as Oogway….foretold. You _are _the Dragon Warrior." Po's smile disappeared. He knew I was weak. "You have brought peace….to this valley….and……and to me. Thank you." I sighed. "Thank you, Po. Thank you."

"Shifu?" Po said, worry etched clearly in his eyes. "Don't die."

"Take….take care…of the valley." I whispered.

"No." Po shook his head a little. "I won't have to. You'll live."

"Po….I'm….sorry." I said. "Tell the Five…..I'm…..sorry….." I gasped, feeling my final breath approaching.

"Master!" Po cried, tears springing up in his eyes. "Please don't leave me. Tell the Five yourself that you're sorry."

I heard more footsteps, and the familiar sound of a snake and a bird's wings. The Five came to Po's sides.

"Master?" Viper asked.

"I…." I gasped, weakening. "I…..I'm….sorry……"

My last breath came out softly.

My head went limp in Po's hand.

But I knew one thing.

I had died seeing my students one last time.

That was all that mattered.

*****

Po stared at his master's lifeless body. Hot tears sprang to his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. Viper cried silently. Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Tigress bowed in reverence. But their eyes were wet as well.

Po never expected his greatest achievement, beating Tai Lung, to be followed by the disaster of his master's death.

"_But Shifu, he'll kill you." _Po had warned when Shifu stayed behind.

"_Then I'll have finally paid for my mistake." _Was Shifu's only reply.

When Po had returned, he was prepared for the sight of the Hall of Warriors. Weapons scattered about. Cracked columns. A hole in the roof. But worst of all, Shifu's limp body. Scorch marks were on his fur and clothes, indicating he had been fighting with actual fire. But what was hardest to look at was the scratch marks across Shifu's face. When Po came to challenge Tai Lung, the first thing he saw when he entered the hall was Tai Lung about to slit Shifu's throat.

Why couldn't he arrive sooner?

"What do we do?" Po finally asked.

"What can we do?" Tigress demanded angrily. "Shifu's dead." She glared hard at Po. "And….IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Po set Shifu's dead corpse down and stood up to look Tigress squarely in the eyes.

"Don't….you…._dare_….blame me for this." Po growled. "I had nothing to do with this."

"_You're _the Dragon Warrior." Tigress accused. "_You _were supposed to defeat Tai Lung with _your_ great powers. _You_ were supposed to _save_ people." She pointed at Shifu's body. "You beat Tai Lung only on luck. And you didn't save anyone; you only caused Shifu's death."

"How?" Po asked.

"Does it matter?" Tigress asked. "He's dead and now we're master less."

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie!" Tigress yelled. She picked up Shifu's body and carried it off. Everyone followed her as she walked into Shifu's room and gently laid her father on his bed. Then she took a blanket and covered his body. Tigress bowed, staying kneeling by Shifu's side. Everyone only watched from the doors. Po sighed.

_She's right. _He thought. _I should've come sooner. Or even stay and help Shifu fight. How could I fail so badly?_

A/N: I was thinking about making this a one-shot, but I think I'll extend it because I got a really good idea. Read and Review! And please don't kill me! It gets better!


	2. Suicide

A/N: Do not fear the chapter title.

Chapter Two- Suicide

That night, everyone but Tigress went to bed. The next morning, they found her still kneeling by Shifu's bed, her lips moving in silent prayers. The others knew better than to lead her away from Shifu, so they just left for breakfast.

"I've never seen Tigress so upset." Viper said. "And I've known her almost my entire life."

"We all have." Mantis reminded her. "Except Po."

"Whatever." Po muttered.

"Po, you do realize that what Tigress said was wrong?" Monkey said.

"We would _never _blame you for what happened." Crane said.

"It's just the fact of life." Mantis said. "Tai Lung was driven mad by rage and power and Shifu couldn't handle it."

"Who knows what happened." Viper said. "None of us were there."

"Exactly." Po said, serving his noodle soup to the others. "That's why it _is _my fault." Po stalked out of the room.

"Po, aren't you having breakfast?" Viper called.

"Not hungry." Po shouted.

"Poor guy." Monkey said.

"Yeah." Viper said. They all ate, but even Po's famous soup couldn't bring them out of their misery. After eating they left for the Training Hall. Po was already there, punching the heck out of the Adversary.

"Stupid Tigress." He muttered. "Stupid palace. Stupid life." The others shook their heads. They winced when Po hit the Adversary in the wrong place and it slammed into his face.

"STUPID ADVERSARY!" Po yelled, kicking it. He growled and stomped off.

"Po?" Crane asked.

"I'm in a bad mood!" Po yelled at him. He continued on.

"Poor guy." Monkey said again.

"Come on." Viper said, slithered out of the hall. "We have work to do."

"Training?" Mantis asked.

"No." Viper said. "Making a shrine for Shifu." They nodded and followed. The four of them went to the kitchen to plan.

"Alright." Viper said. "Crane, you do the picture. Mantis, see if you can find his flute; that would fit perfectly. Monkey, you and I will clean up the sacred hall."

"And Tigress?" Monkey asked.

"Try not to anger her." Viper said. They nodded and went to work.

*****

Meanwhile, at the Sacred Peach Tree, Po sulked.

"Shifu." He whispered. "I need you here. I'm confused and hurt. I can't figure out anything. Tigress is furious with me. The rest of the Five probably hate me again. What can I do?" The only response was a soft wind. Po sighed.

"Of course you won't answer me." Po said. "You can't hear me. You might not want to hear me. So you ignore me." The wind blew again, and Po scowled. "I'm sorry. I should've come sooner. I should've done something that would've saved your life. Forgive me." Again, only wind. Po growled. "You won't listen. You can't hear me. I don't know which." Po stood up. "But if you won't hear me now, maybe you will later." Po walked off.

*****

"It's perfect." Viper said.

She, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey stared happily at the shrine. The rest of the hall was fixed except for some cracks and damaged pillars, but they would worry about that later. Also the holes in the roof.

Shifu's shrine was as great as Master Oogway's. The picture was him in a battle stance, holding his flute as a weapon and giving a little smirk of triumph. Around the border were the Chinese characters for "Brave" and "Strong" and "Wise" and many other things. On a stand below it was Shifu's bamboo flute. Viper had noted first-hand that it would most likely stay there, gathering dust.

"Come on." Crane said. "We'll train for the rest of the day."

"It's what he would've wanted." Mantis said. They left, but Viper took one last glance at the shrine. The sun shined thru one of the roof's holes and cast a golden glow on the shrine. Viper smiled; she'd convince the guys easily to let that hole stay.

But something was weird. Viper felt a soft wind, and a whisper. She tried hard to listen, but she only caught a little of it. Something about another death. Viper bit her lip; she had lost her master, she didn't want to lose anyone else. So she warned the others.

"We'll keep a sharp eye out." Monkey assured. Viper seemed satisfied, but the whisper haunted her.

*****

That night, Viper had a nightmare.

She slithered about the palace. The Jade Palace itself was dark and depressing. Viper continued on until a voice told her to go into the training hall. Viper obeyed, but screamed in fear.

Po was on the ground, a knife in his heart. His eyes were still open.

Viper woke up screaming. She panted, then went back to sleep.

She woke up again after a shadow passed her door.

Po snuck quietly away from the bunkhouse to the kitchen. Full permission to call him an idiot for grabbing a long and sharp knife. Po sighed. If this would help him see Shifu, he's willing to do it. Po tried to choose the right place.

The bunkhouse was too obvious. Someone would hear him. Same for the bathhouse and if he stayed in the kitchen. He knew it would be sinful to spill blood on the peach tree grounds. Po finally decided on the Training Hall, thinking it would be perfect and no one would find him. Po sneaked off to the hall. He glanced around it one last time. Po actually chuckled when he remembered his first day here. Man, was he a klutz. Po smiled and made a goofy face at the Adversary.

"Ooh, the big bad Adversary!" Po giggled. "I'm terrified!" Po laughed, but he dropped the knife. That's when he remembered why he was here. Po sighed and gave the Adversary one last little punch. He picked the knife up and looked down. He walked to a corner and sat down, staring at the knife that glinted in his hand wickedly.

"I'll be there soon, master." Po whispered. "Then you'll forgive me."

A/N: I know, short. But I wanted suspense. DON'T KILL ME OR FREAK OUT! It's all part of the plan. Review!


	3. A New Journey, A New Hope

Chapter Three- A New Journey, a New Hope

"He's going to what?!" Crane yelled.

"Shh!" Viper hissed. "Tigress might already be asleep."

"Yeah right." Mantis retorted.

"Just come on!" Viper exclaimed. "We have to find Po!" They ran off.

"Where could he be?" Monkey asked. "The palace is huge!"

"I think I know where." Viper said. "It would have to be someplace memorable to him." She led the others to the Training Hall. They burst thru the door and were horrified to see Po raising his knife. Viper rushed forward, knocked the knife out of his hand, and promptly slapped Po across the cheek.

"Ouch!" Po yelped. "What the heck?" Viper slapped him again. "Ow!"

"I hope it hurts!" Viper exclaimed. The guys came over.

"Are you mad?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah!" Mantis agreed.

"Look, if Shifu's not going to talk to me in this world, I'll bet you anything he'll talk to me in Heaven." Po said.

"If you commit suicide, how do you know you'll go to Heaven?" Crane asked. Po paused. He didn't really think of that.

"Well, when I tried talking to him, there was only wind." Po argued.

"That _was _Shifu." Viper said. "You just weren't listening." Po sighed. "Look, I know you're upset, but nothing can make Shifu come back. All we can do is keep up our training and protect the palace."

"Who will be Grandmaster?" Po asked.

"I vote Tigress." Crane said. "She's the strongest and she's closest to Shifu."

"Same here." Mantis said.

"Absolutely." Monkey agreed.

"Why not?" Viper said. They all turned to Po. The panda smiled.

"Yeah, she'd be perfect." He said. "But are you sure-"

"Po, there's not a force in the world that can resurrect the dead." Viper said sadly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Everyone turned and saw Tigress at the doors. They ventured over to her.

"What do you mean?" Crane asked.

"Shifu came to me in a vision." Tigress said. "He told me two things: One, I shouldn't blame Po for his death. He told me he just wasn't strong enough." Tigress turned to Po. "So, I guess I should say sorry."

"You probably should've said that before I tried to kill myself." Po said jokingly.

"That was the other thing: Shifu told me about your depression." Tigress said.

"Anything else?" Monkey asked.

"Yes." Tigress said. "Shifu said that there's a way we can bring him back."

*****

"So, we have to go to a castle of black stone?" Po asked.

Tigress nodded.

"And it's been abandoned for hundreds of years?"

"Yep."

"And we have to convince the two people that live there to bring Shifu back?"

"That's it."

"Great." Po said. "But who are these people?"

"Shifu said that one of them is Destiny, who controls the fate of all." Tigress said. "The other is her evil twin, Narrisa, a witch."

"Well, where's the castle?" Crane asked.

"A few miles away." Tigress said. "In the center of a large lake."

"Perfect, let's go." Viper said. They all agreed and walked off. Tigress told Zeng to keep an eye out for danger.

"There's something I'm forgetting." She said.

"What?" Mantis asked.

"Shifu said something about keeping the balance of life and death intact." Tigress said. She shook her head and continued on.

"So, how powerful are Destiny and Narrisa?" Po asked.

"Very." Crane said. "Destiny can control everything. We fight battles and she decides the outcome, no matter what happens. Narrisa is a witch who can make anything happen with the snap of her fingers."

"So, she can snap her fingers and Po will drop dead?" Monkey asked.

"Yep."

"Can I go home?" Po squeaked.

"No way." Tigress said. "I'm not risking you killing yourself."

"Fine." Po grumbled. They continued walking.

"I still don't see how this is going to bring Shifu back." Monkey said.

"Well, Destiny could go back in time and change the outcome of Shifu and Tai Lung's battle." Mantis said.

"Or Narrisa could simply say a spell to raise him from the dead." Viper suggested.

"How could she do that if we never buried Shifu?" Po asked. Everyone went silent, thinking.

"I guess she'd give us his soul to put back into his body." Crane said.

"Eww." Po said.

"Oh relax." Tigress said. They kept walking until they reached a large lake. The waters were gray. A small dock was off to the side and a boat big enough for all six of the warriors was tied to it. It was more like a rowboat. A thick fog was on the lake so no one could see a thing.

"Charming place." Po said sarcastically.

"Come on." Tigress ordered. She and the others filed into the boat, which rocked and swayed, threatening to tip over.

"How does it move?" Viper asked. There were no oars and no mast or sail. Suddenly, the boat lurched forward, and everyone was forced to sit down.

"I guess we're expected." Crane said. Everyone looked ahead as they disappeared into the fog. After a while, Po sighed.

"Are we there yet?" Po asked.

"Does it _look _like we are?" Tigress asked. Suddenly, the boat lurched again, and everyone toppled over.

"We're here." Crane groaned. Everyone got out of the boat and stared at the palace. It was really made of black stones, but it was falling apart after centuries of abandonment. The Five and Po ventured into the castle and wandered around. The place freaked everyone out, even Tigress.

"Are you sure Shifu said this place?" Crane asked.

"Positive." Tigress said. She ran ahead towards a clear area and froze. Everyone caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" Viper asked. Tigress said nothing; she just pointed. Everyone followed her point and was horrified.

It was a large clearing, probably a courtyard. Grass was covering about half the stone. A stone table was in the center. Ten stone columns surrounded the table. An eleventh column was right beside the table.

Tied to the column was Shifu, his entire body and clothes ghostly white.

A/N: I got this idea from a TV show I saw. Read and Review! I told you it'd get better!


	4. A Life For A Life

I own only Destiny and Narrisa.

Chapter Four- A Life For A Life

The six of them advanced slowly towards their master, wary of what might jump out at them. Tigress reached Shifu first. The aged and ghostly white master seemed asleep. When Tigress reached out and tried to shake his shoulder, her hand went right thru him.

"He's a ghost, you imbecile." A harsh voice said. Everyone jumped and got into fighting stances.

"Now, now." Another voice said this one softer. "They are master less and wish for him back; you can't blame them for that."

"Who are you?" Tigress called.

"Show yourselves!" Po ordered.

"Why should we listen to a stupid, fat panda?" the harsh voice retorted.

"They've come a long way, Narrisa." The soft voice said. "Let us reward them."

"Very well, sister."

Then, two king cheetahs appeared, standing on either side of Shifu. One king cheetah had on jeans and a jade green T-shirt. The other had brown pants and a black T-shirt. Both of them had multicolored eyes; one was brown, the other was red.

"Who are you?" Crane asked.

"Wow." The dark clothed king cheetah said. "Birds have no brains."

"Hey!" Crane huffed. "I was the smartest kid in class at school!"

"Right." She said sarcastically.

"Sister." The lighter clothed king cheetah said. "Only the tiger knows, remember? We kept our identities hidden from the others."

"Whatever." The other king cheetah said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." the lighter clothed king cheetah said. "I am Destiny, controller of thy fates."

"I am Narrisa." Said the other cheetah. "Controller of magic."

"In other words, a witch." Po said.

"Watch your words." Narrisa growled.

"Narrisa, heel." Destiny said. "What do you want?"

"You and I know good and well what they want." Narrisa said. She grabbed Shifu's fur as though he weren't a ghost and pulled his head up. "They want their little rat of a master."

"He's not a rat!" Viper said.

"Yeah!" Mantis said. "He's too big to be one!" Everyone glared at him, giving him the hint that he wasn't helping. The bug warrior hushed.

"Narrisa." Destiny said. "Don't be so harsh on Shifu just because you two don't get along."

Narrisa huffed and released Shifu's fur from her clutches. "He's the one who set my tail on fire."

"He was two years old." Destiny reminded her.

"I don't care!"

Luckily, Tigress intervened before the bickering started.

"Look, Shifu came to me and said if we came here, we could bring him back." She said.

"Ah, yes." Destiny said. She laid a hand on Shifu's head. Apparently, immortal and magical people could touch the dead. "I was very sad indeed to take Shifu's life."

"So it was _your _fault." Po guessed angrily.

"Dragon Warrior, it is hard for me." Destiny sighed. "But look now; I knew you'd come for him."

"But I bet the old white rat-" Narrisa started.

"Shifu!" The Five and Po exclaimed.

"Like I care!" Narrisa screamed. "Where was I? Oh yeah, I bet he didn't tell them the consequences."

"What are you talking about?" Monkey asked.

"It is crucial for the balance of life and death to stay intact." Destiny said. "So if you want to bring Shifu back, someone else must die."

Everyone was taken aback.

"So you must choose who will die to save your master." Narrisa said evilly.

"Uh, Uno momento, por favor." Po said. He pulled the others away to talk.

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" Viper asked.

"I had a friend from Mexico." Po said. "But never mind that! What do we do?"

"I'll go." Tigress said. "It'll be an honor."

"No way." Viper said. "You're closer to Shifu than any of us. Let me go."

"No, I will." Manti said. "I'm the least important."

"No you're not." Po said. Everyone looked at him. "You guys have to stay alive and protect the Valley of Peace. You have great talents that help you. Tigress, you're the strongest. Crane, you can fly and you're like a living shield! Viper, you're flexible, and you and Mantis are both lightning fast. Monkey, you rock at acrobatics and no one expects it."

"You fight pretty well, too." Viper said.

"No I don't." Po said glumly. "I don't fight well at all. You were right Tigress; I beat Tai Lung on luck, not skill."

"I didn't-" Tigress started.

"Don't try and stop me." Po said, moving forward. Destiny gave him a look of pity. Narrisa smiled.

"Let's do this then."

The Five stood back, helpless. Then, Tigress tensed up.

"Something's wrong." She said.

"What?" Crane asked.

"It's Narrisa." Tigress said. "Destiny told me that she's a bit cold-hearted but never uses her magic for evil."

"And?" Monkey asked.

"I think this is one of those evil magic times." Tigress said. She and the others rushed forward.

"Po, stop!" Mantis called. Po turned…..

…and Narrisa used telekinesis to raise Po into the air and sned him hurdling to the stone wall. Po fell limp to the ground. The Five rushed to his side.

"He's still alive." Monkey sighed after a pulse check.

"Not for long."

They turned and saw Narrisa coming towards them. Destiny rushed forward and stood protectively in front of the warriors.

"Leave them be!" she shouted.

"Out of my way, you insufferable girl!" Narrisa said. Her voice had changed to something deep and dark. Narrisa picked up Destiny by the throat and thrust her into a pillar. Destiny cried out in pain as the pillar crumbled, landing on top of her. Po came to and jumped up. He and the Five got into fighting stances. But one question ran thru everyone's minds:

It's six warriors against an evil witch; how are the Five and Po supposed to win?

A/N: A few more chapters to go!


	5. Warlock vs Warriors

Chapter Five- Warlock vs. Warriors

Narrisa made a fireball in her hand and launched it at the six warriors. They scattered, the fireball making a black circle where they were.

"Would you hold still?" Narrisa said. Her voice was definitely different; it was that of a man's and it sounded like pure evil.

"You're not Narrisa." Tigress said, resuming her stance. "Who are you?"

"I'm a warlock." Narrisa said. "My name is Dai."

"Why take over Narrisa's body then?" Viper asked. "If you already know magic?"

"My magic isn't enough." Dai said. "Narrisa had more power than I could ever imagine. And with that power, I'll finally destroy you all!" Dai shot another fireball. Everyone had to scatter again.

"Spread out!" Tigress yelled. Everyone obeyed, but Dai kept launching shot after shot at them, some fireballs, others ice bombs, and still others were smoke bombs.

Mantis climbed a pillar and tried to dive bomb the warlock. Dai hit him away. Monkey and Viper moved in for a combo attack. Dai blasted them backwards into the wall. Crane swooped down from above and Tigress rushed forward on the ground. Dai used teleportation to move at the last second so they crashed into each other. Dai looked around for the missing Dragon Warrior.

"Must've hit him." He shrugged. "I knew my aim wasn't far off."

Mantis knew the truth; Po was hiding behind the stone table.

"What are you doing?!" Mantis cried as the others tried to fight Dai off.

"I'm hiding!" Po whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to die!"

"You coward!"

"Yep." Po confessed. "That's me. The Dragon Warrior's a coward."

"Shifu wouldn't be very proud of you." Manti said. Po froze and glanced around the corner, staring at Shifu's ghostly form still tied to the column.

"What are you talking about?" Po asked.

"You told Shifu he'd die if he fought Tai Lung alone." Mantis said. "And you were right. But Shifu wasn't afraid. He knew that if he died, at least the villagers, me and the rest of the Five, and _you _would be safe. He didn't care about dying as long as we lived."

"You don't know that." Po said.

"Oh yeah?" Mantis challenged. "I've known Shifu for over twenty years. Shifu, Viper, and I were the fastest warriors in the valley. We went on urgent missions together. There were times, on the way back, when we'd have to make camp because of a storm, or if it got dark. We'd take refuge in a cave, make a fire, and talk. We kind of found out a lot about each other."

Po stared at the ground, listening fearfully to Tigress', Crane's Monkey's and Viper's cries of pain, a sign they were losing.

"Apart from Tigress, Viper and I know Shifu better than anybody else." Mantis concluded. "And we know that he would want us to fight hard and never give up." Mantis leaped away to join the fight. A minute later, his cries joined the others'.

Po sighed, berating himself.

"I can't do it." He said. "I just can't. I'm not strong, smart, or brave enough."

A soft breeze blew.

Po looked up. He glanced around. The wind blew again.

"I'm here." He said. "I'll listen." Po tried hard, but he heard nothing. He sighed. Then, something spoke only two words.

"Brace yourself."

Po got a firm grip on the stone table.

And a large explosion rang out.

When the sound died, Po got up. He saw the Five completely unharmed, but on the ground and staring past Dai with complete shock. Po soon found out why.

Facing Dai were two people.

One was Destiny, fuming, but alive from Dai's blow.

The other person was Shifu's ghost.

"Master?" Po whispered. Shifu glanced towards him and gave a little smile. Dai turned to him as well, steaming mad. He launched a fireball at the panda. Po, frozen in fear, braced himself. He felt a blast of hot air and opened his eyes to see a wall of fire absorb the fireball and disappear.

"You little runt!" Dai yelled at Shifu.

"It's not my fault I was born a Fire Cat." Shifu said.

"None the less." Dai said. "You and your students shall die!" Dai went for Tigress. Destiny was faster, knocking Dai off his feet. Tigress and the others joined Po behind the stone table and watched with awe as Destiny and Shifu fought. Destiny had all sorts of powers, of course. But for some reason, Shifu had powers of fire. Dai kept getting madder and madder with every blow that hit him. Then, Dai got a chance and launched a terrible punch to Destiny's stomach. The king cheetah went to her knees, hugging her stomach. Dai moved in for a kill and Shifu jumped in.

"Don't touch her." He growled.

"Stand aside!" Dai shouted, shoving Shifu to the ground. Dai was right about to lay down his blow when Tigress leaped forward and tackled the warlock.

"Come on!" she called, jumping back. The others joined her and everyone fought hard. But Dai just kept getting madder. Finally, he lost it, and he let out a burst of black energy that launched everyone backwards, slamming into the walls and pillars and kicking up dust. When the dust settled, Po was the first to emerge, realizing with horror that everyone was knocked out.

And Dai was a giant, black dragon.

Po ducked back down behind the stone table. He was shaking.

"Okay." He muttered. "One dragon vs. me and a bunch of unconscious warriors. I'm dead."

"No you're not."

Po jumped and saw Destiny and Shifu in front of him.

"I have an idea." Destiny said.

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But you'll see why in the next chapter.


	6. Life For A Life

Chapter Six- Life For a Life

"You're insane." Po said. "I can't do that!"

"Po, it's the only way." Destiny said. "I can't think of anything else that would work. All you have to do is create a distraction and Shifu and I will do the rest." Po glanced at his master. Shifu smiled encouragingly.

"Are you sure?" Po asked.

"It'll work Po." Shifu said. "You just have to believe it. Show Dai what the Dragon Warrior can do."

"I can't do anything." Po said sadly. "I can't do anything right. You died, I just barely beat Tai Lung, and now, I'm about to die by the hands of a dragon!"

"Po, have faith." Destiny said. "We believe in you." Shifu nodded. Po sighed.

"I'm still not sure." He said.

Shifu groaned. "How about this: do it, or I'll sentence you to dish cleaning duty for the rest of your life."

Po froze. "You're dead, you can't do that."

"Grandmaster Tigress can." Destiny said. Po groaned.

"Fine, I'll do it." He said. Destiny smiled and she and Shifu ran off. Po stopped Shifu.

"Master, I….uh….." Po started.

"What is it?" Shifu asked. Po sighed.

"I'm sorry." Po said. "I could've done something to save you and I didn't do it."

"Po, it was fate." Shifu said, placing a paw on his panda student's shoulder. "Think about it this way: you saw me again, so I won't be gone forever. I'll visit when I can." Po smiled. Shifu joined Destiny and Po took a deep breath.

"It's time to feel the thunder." Po said. He jumped out from behind the table…..

……and Dai was right in front of him. Po gulped, spun around, and ran for his life.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "Mommy!"

Across the courtyard, Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Our hero." She said sarcastically.

"Well, at least he's staying alive." Shifu said.

"To this day, I still wonder why I made him the Dragon Warrior." Destiny said.

"Let's hurry." Shifu said. Destiny nodded and they got to work. Shifu made a fireball in his hands and held it out. Destiny hovered her hands over the flames and chanted a spell.

Meanwhile, Po was desperately trying to dodge Dai before he ate him. Dai kept coming until he was tackled by something. Po stopped running and looked behind him, his mouth agape.

Destiny had used the fire Shifu made to become a Chinese dragon made completely of fire.

Po noticed out of the corner of his eye that Shifu was still holding the fireball in his paws and was using what strength he had to keep it alive. Po turned back to Destiny as she and Dai battled like wild animals. Destiny burned Dai every time Dai tried to hurt her. Dai would try and bite Destiny, but he kept burning his mouth. Then, Dai roared to the sky loudly. It was so loud that the Five woke up. Everyone looked to the sky as large, black clouds gathered. Then, there was a heavy downpour of rain. The fire in Shifu's hands went out, and so did the fire dragon surrounding Destiny. Dai attacked Destiny as it continued to rain.

Shifu ran forward, despite being weak. He leaped up towards Dai's face. Unfortunately, Dai saw him coming. Everyone on the ground watched with horror as Dai opened his mouth and snapped it shut. Shifu was now stuck inside the black dragon's mouth. Dai smiled, and then swallowed.

But then he frowned.

And he started gagging.

Then Dai started making all sorts of weird noises. He made a weird sound with his nose, as though it was plugged up. Then, an amazing sight was laid before the warriors and Destiny.

They saw Shifu in Dai's eyeball.

Shifu scurried upwards and there were lights seen. Dai screamed, holding his head. The Five, Po, and Destiny watched with shock and horror as columns of fire shot out thru Dai's eyes, mouth, nostrils, mouth, and the top of his head. Then, Dai fell to the ground, dead. It seemed like a long minute before Tigress ventured towards the dead dragon.

Then, there was a large explosion of bright light. Everyone but Destiny shielded their eyes. When the light died, Po and the Five noticed a big change.

The courtyard had been changed back to the way they saw it when they had come. But it looked, better. The columns seemed fuller and with a lot less cracks. The one Destiny crashed into was fully repaired. The stone table had a wave design on the sides. Narrisa was back, standing side-by-side with her sister. Both of them were smiling.

"Where's Shifu?" Viper asked, noticing her master's ghost wasn't there.

"Relax." Narrisa said. "The old-"

"Don't call him a rat." Destiny said. "Lest you want people yelling at you."

"Fine." Narrisa said. "Shifu is fine."

"He is at home, resting from his battles from Tai Lung and Dai." Destiny said.

"What?" Po asked. The Five stuttered.

"Remember what I said?" Narrisa asked. "To bring someone back to life, someone else must die; life and death must stay in balance."

"But who died?" Crane asked.

"Shifu killed Dai." Narrisa said. "He was mortal; I am immortal, so that's why I'm alive."

"So, Shifu's alive?" Monkey asked.

"You bet." Destiny said. "But please, it will be dark when you get home, so let him rest."

"Absolutely." Tigress said, bowing to the two immortals. The others copied before running off back to the boat. Destiny smiled. Narrisa rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I fell for Dai." Narrisa said. "We've been going out for three hundred years, and he was just after my powers."

"The point is, Shifu saved your life." Destiny said.

"I'll never thank him personally." Narrisa said. "You thank him for me."

"Oh shut up!" Destiny said. "You're glad he's back." Narrisa smiled.

"Yeah, I am." She admitted.

The two sisters laughed.

*****

After a way too slow boat ride and a quick sprint to the Jade Palace, the Five and Po quietly sneaked to Shifu's room. Tigress opened the door quietly and they peered in. It took all the willpower Shifu's students had to not cheer so loudly.

Shifu was asleep on his bed. His scratch marks and burns were completely gone, and everyone could see the heavy rise and fall of Shifu's chest has he slept heavily. Tigress motioned everyone away and led them to the bunkhouse.

"At least he's alive." Tigress said.

"Yeah." Mantis yawned. "But let's go to bed. I'm bushed." Everyone agreed and went to bed.

*****

The next morning, everyone slept in. When they all did wake up, they were surprised and a bit scared. Shifu wasn't anywhere in his room and not in the kitchen. He wasn't even at the Sacred Peach Tree. Everyone got really worried, thinking something bad happened to their master. But when they went to train, they were very relieved.

Master Shifu was on the training equipment. He started out on the Seven Talon Rings, swinging around and jumping thru them before dropping down to the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. He dodged every one of the clubs before standing his ground and breaking three at once. Shifu jumped to the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. He deflected two of the three arrows shot at him. The third he caught and tossed it aside. He sped thru the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, dodging and blocking before leaping to the Field of Fiery Death. Shifu dodged all the flames, but Po guessed it was because of his fire bending powers. For the finale, Shifu leaped high up, thru the roof (note that there really isn't a roof except for beams that makes squares open to the sky), into the air, and landed softly inside the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. He landed dead center, and he didn't make the bowl move an inch. Shifu sighed and jumped out of the bowl, walking to the Adversary and promptly kicking it thru the wall. The Five and Po clapped. Their master turned to them and smiled broadly. His students walked to him and bowed in respect.

"Students." Shifu said. "I'm eternally grateful."

"Well, _you _were the one who defeated Dai." Mantis said.

"Yeah, that fire bending stuff was amazing!" Po said, reducing himself to his fan boyish instincts. "Can you show us how you do that?"

"I'm afraid not." Shifu said. His students look confused. "I gave my fire bending abilities back to Destiny, to hold onto until I need them."

"But you could use it to-" Monkey started.

"I don't want to use it yet." Shifu said. "I don't feel responsible enough for that. Nor do I feel like I'm trained to use it."

"But those moves!" Crane said.

"That was impressive." Tigress said.

"But I didn't find out I had those powers until I was five." Shifu said. "I wanted to get rid of them, but I couldn't. So Destiny just held onto them for me until I wanted them. Otherwise, Destiny will hold onto them and use them for herself."

"It was still cool." Po said.

"I guess I could've used them in my battle with Tai Lung." Shifu said. "Maybe then this mess wouldn't have happened."

"What mess?" Viper asked.

"You know; what happened after I died." Shifu said. "Tigress never left my side, Po almost murdered himself, and if I had never suggested going to Destiny and Narrisa, you all wouldn't have gotten hurt by Dai."

"We'd do anything for you, Master." Po said. Shifu smiled.

"Well, how about this: to pay you all back for saving me, you can have the rest of the day off." Shifu said. The Five and Po broke out into wide smiles. Then, Po smirked.

"I hear Narrisa say that you set her tail on fire." He teased.

"I was young and out of control!" Shifu protested. "It's not my fault."

"Sure it's not." Po said, turning and walking out the door. "Then I guess it wouldn't be your fault either if I kicked your butt in a sparring match." Po turned and smirked. The Five smiled, looking towards their master. Shifu smiled evilly.

"You're on."

A/N: Finished! Whew. What a story. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
